


Bridget Jones's Baby

by summer_of_1985



Series: Break my heart into a thousand pieces. Do whatever you want. [3]
Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before (Movies), To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han
Genre: Bridget Jones's Baby - Freeform, F/M, Netflix and Chill, POV First Person, POV Peter Kavinsky, real dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: Peter's POV, Peter and Lara Jean watch Bridget Jones's BabyThis was one of my favourite films of 2016, and it's just gone onto Netflix - so... tada!
Relationships: Peter Kavinsky/Lara Jean Song-Covey
Series: Break my heart into a thousand pieces. Do whatever you want. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864390
Kudos: 4





	Bridget Jones's Baby

I was flicking through Netflix, well it was the Covey's Netflix - but I remember Lara Jean mentioning a film series/book series called Bridget Jones, which I now see on Netflix.

"LJ, have you seen _Bridget Jones's Baby_?" I ask, looking over at my girlfriend. My real, not fake, girlfriend - who I love with my whole heart.

I could only watch with a smile on my face as a smile brightened Lara Jean's.

"They've put it on Netflix?" She exclaims, leaving the popcorn kernels popping in the microwave and looking at her laptop.

I continue to look at her, Chris would say that my 'heart eyes' were showing, but I didn't give a damn. I love this girl in front of me, she was my one and only.

"Margot and I saw it before she went to college, last year," Lara Jean explained, and I could tell from the look in her eyes that she wanted to watch it again. I could easily read her like an open book.

When the microwave pinged, she walked back into the kitchen and added what she called 'The Covey's secret ingredient' to make the popcorn how her mom uses to make it.

Then she was happily snuggled on the sofa, curled up next to me with the plastic bowl of popcorn sat half on her lap and a half on mine.

"What are we watching?" She asks, starting to munch on the popcorn - and I hit play on the film.

"You're gonna have to explain this to me, but _Bridget Jones's_ _Baby_ ," earning a squeal of delight from her. 

* * *

Before the film started, Lara Jean had to explain the characters in it - without even giving away the plotline (even though it's called _Bridget Jones's Baby_ , I figured out it has something to do with 2 possible guys as the baby's father).

But while the film played, Lara Jean was happily laughing at every scene that played before us - and all I could do was watch her laugh, as it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

Which it was.

* * *

When _Bridget Jones's Baby_ finished Lara Jean clicked off on her laptop and looked at me. She looked at me with such intensity, it made me scared as if I was going to put the film down in some way.

"What did you think? And be honest," Lara Jean said, she was always honest with me - like I was with her - even when it came to our favourite films.

I look at her like she had set the stars in the sky. "If I had watched the two films before it?" I slightly asked, not knowing how many _Bridget Jones_ films there are. Then Lara Jean nodded, confirming that there are 2 films before this. "Then maybe I would have understood it more, but it's a really good film,"


End file.
